


Snowy Seasons

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Diakko, Dianakko, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no magic au? maybe, theres only like one (1) kiss im sorry, they're gayyy asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a snowy night, Akko gets a message from Diana to come to her dorm.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Snowy Seasons

**Diana :** Akko.

 **Diana :** Come over to my dorm for a bit?

Akko stared at the message, wondering why her girlfriend needed her at night for. Could she be in trouble? But she's _Diana!_ She rarely gets in trouble. Or could she had gotten hurt maybe? Panicking at the possibility, she quickly typed out a reply.

 **Akko :** whats wrong

 **Akko :** are u ok???

A bubble with three dots appeared before a message came through.

 **Diana :** No, don't worry. It's nothing like that.

Akko sighed. At least she's not hurt. Then what did she wanted her for?

 **Akko :** thats good. why'd u want me in ur room for though

 **Diana :** Well, my roommates are having a sleepover at Avery's.

 **Diana :** I didn't join in because I did tell you that Avery is not fond of me much.

 **Akko :** yea i know and i still dont understand how she doesnt like u bcs you're great but continue

 **Diana :** And you are aware that it just started snowing, correct?

The brunette looked out the window, seeing small specks of white falling down before feeling a breeze hit her face. The window wasn't even opened! How was the cold still getting to her! She shivered and sank deeper into her sweater.

 **Akko :** yeah im 100% aware. its suuuuuper cold i hate it

 **Akko :** what about it though

 **Diana :** Well, I assume it'll be colder tonight and I'd wish for some company, if you're willing to do that for me.

 **Diana :** Please?

Oh my gosh. Her girlfriend is just the cutest. A quiet squeal escaped the brunette's throat, ignoring Sucy's cringe that was being sent her way and quickly replying.

 **Akko :** if u think im saying no to that 'please' you're a fool

 **Akko :** im omw

She didn't even bother to wait for the blonde's reply before grabbing an extra sweater and heading for the door. "I'm staying at Diana's for tonight! Bye!" she quickly said to her teammates before dashing off for her girlfriend's dorm.

Once she's there, she took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Quiet footsteps filled her ears before the door opened to reveal her stunning girlfriend...

...wearing _her_ long lost hoodie! That was Akko's!

"Hey, wait! Isn't that my hoodie?! I've been looking for that for ages!" she asked, her finger pointing to the said clothing.

Diana jolted and looked down to the hoodie with guilt before looking back up to the shocked brunette. "...I apologise, I still have it the last time you came over. You didn't ask for it back, so I assumed you were fine with me having it." her fingers went for the hoodie's zipper and zipped it down. "I can take it off if you want it back now...?"

Akko studied her girlfriend's guilty expression for a bit before sighing. Diana was just too cute, there's no way she'll ever say no to her. Plus, seeing the blonde wear something of hers gave her a weird, but pleasant feeling.

"No no, it's okay. You can keep it..." she went for the zipper where Diana's fingers were still holding before gently grabbing said fingers, brought them away and zipped the hoodie back up herself. "...I don't mind now that I know it's you who's wearing it."

She honestly hoped that the blonde was blushing just as much as her. Glancing up, she was glad that Diana was in fact blushing. "A-Anyways, what were you planning to do now that I'm here?" the brunette says as she closes the door (it was opened the whole time, she really hoped nobody saw anything). After closing the door, she was about to walk further into the room before a soft hand grabbed her wrist.

Turning around, she was surprised to feel her girlfriend's lips on hers. The shock subsides however as she melted into the kiss, her free hand grabbing onto the other's clothes (a.k.a her hoodie).

Diana pulled away, took a second to drink in the brunette's cute expression before answering her question. "I was planning we could watch a movie or play some games, and then we could sleep." seeing that her girlfriend still hadn't recovered from the kiss, she gently tucked a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear and waited for a response.

"A-Ah yeah, sure of course! Um. As long as we could cuddle while doing those...?" Akko asked quietly after recovering, her fingers fiddling with the bottom of her sweater. Diana swore she could get a heart attack if the brunette keeps acting adorable.

The blonde smiled. "Of course." her heart squeezed when the brunette smiled at her in return. Akko grabbed the blonde's hands and dragged her into the room. "Then what are we waiting for! Come on!"

—————

The door opened and both Hannah and Barbara came in. They both looked around the room and its' messiness. They slowly turned to each other with knowing looks.

Quietly, they made their way to Diana's part of the room. They weren't surprised to see both Akko and Diana cuddling close and sleeping peacefully under the covers, their bodies completely covered by the blanket.

"See, I told you she'd invite Akko over." Barbara whispered.

"Alright, fine. You win this time."

"..."

"...You think they're wearing clothes underneath?"

"Hannah, no. Plus it's super cold to have s... to do the thing anyway."

"You never know. Let me go check."

"Hannah! No!"

"Barb, let me go!"

"Nope, we're out!"

"Barbs!"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> i have been wanting to write this for awhile, diana being a tad bit clingy and akko being a good gf she is. idk i just wanted to write some fluff after so long lol and maybe i'll write more snowy stuff if i have the motivation :D
> 
> anyways cya!!


End file.
